in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
Paper
|-|Regular Paper= |-|Corrupted Paper= |-|Mr. P= Doctor 'Paper Maxwell Stacheman '''is the deuteragonist of the IALR series and the main antagonist of season 1. He first appeared in The Locked Room. Paper is the eldest of the Stacheman Duo, and is portrayed by PaperMarioFan1000. Official Description ''He's got the brains, the knowledge, the power. He's somebody you can't mess with. He has laser guns, power gloves, robots and more. This scientist can kick your rump even if you don't have one. As a mad scientist he will have complex creations. Personality Regular Paper This form of Paper lacks the effects of brainwashing or corruption. Paper in this form is nice, gentle, kind, intelligent, a little bit lazy, and carefree. Corrupted Paper This form of Paper has the effects of the Dark Star corrupting Paper. In this form, Paper is ruthless, cruel, evil, corrupt, and intelligent. Corrupted Paper is also hungry for destruction, power, and the misfortune of others. Mr. P Paper when brainwashed to do evil becomes the evil Mr. P. Unlike Corrupted Paper, He is not corrupt, and aids villains. Similar to Regular Paper, he is carefree about minor problems and intelligent. Sometimes, he relies on his L-bots to do the job for him, making him more lazier than his regular form. Mr. P is very loyal to Dimentio. Overview Paper has changed sides ever since the first season. However starting in season 3, he will no longer change sides. Appearance Paper is a scientist in a white coat with overalls behind it with a green shirt behind the overalls. He wears grey gloves, green shoes, a belt, and a bandanna on his neck. He has a mustache, a long nose, and a green hat with the "P" insignia on the emblem. He is also a inventor, robotics engineer, engineer, computer scientist, and is a dimensionologist, meaning that he is a scientist that studies dimensions. He knows how to travel from dimension to dimension. Season 1 Part of the season, he was a protagonist. And he would do good things to his team. But when corrupted he played a even bigger role into becoming the antagonist. He is not battled until The Lair of the Dark Star. He commands a army of L-bot Minions. Season 2 Just like Season 1, partially through the series he was a good guy. But, Dimentio captured him and he became the evil Mr. P. Mr. P helped Ripto with giving him a huge supply of L-bot Barracks and gave away his Rocket Boots to Ripto. Like season 1, Mr. P commands an army of L-bot Minions. He has launched many invasions that sometimes fails, however it's part of his plan to stall them to make sure that the villains have more time to prepare for their confrontations. Abilities Paper's abilities come from his gadgets that he carries around. But the primary ones he wears right now are his Superjumpers, and his Power Gloves. * Paper can manipulate the power of Firebrand and Thunderhand, and can throw fireballs, thunder-balls, and can do powerful punches using the elements of Firebrand and Thunderhand also known as "Elemental Punches." * With his Superjumpers, he can jump high enough to reach unreachable areas via normal jumping. Villainous Acts Done Corrupted Form * Created the Void, which killed Dark Dracul. * Banished Dark Jelo. (Killed him) * Attempts to Stop the Gang and destroy everything with the Void. Mr. P * Kidnapped people in the IALR Gang. * Built Factories everywhere so they could either enslave the gang or make the gang sneak inside making them waste their time. Also it produces many L-bot Minions. Items Owned * Gadgets ** ExploreBoy SP ** Project P Caller ** Power Glove (Elements of Firebrand and Thunderhand) (His gloves) ** Paper's Laser Blaster ** Paper's Laser Pulser ** Brolo-planner (Filled with Blueprints) ** RC L-bot Drone and Remote ** Superjumper (His shoes) * Project P (Conjectural Name until Lair of Mr. P) Items Lost * Chaos Heart * Dark Star * Lethal LOVE-decreaser * HATE-depressor * Determination-extractor * Rocket Boots History When Paper was born, he was taken care by his parents, Vellum Stacheman the Second and Coloria Stacheman. They both were the most workaholic couple in that time. In fact, they haven't even used metal before, just plain old wood. When Paper is 11 years old, Luingus was born. When Doc was 4 years old, Doc and Paper were a brotherly bond, they played together and had fun together. Until they had their first fight on whoever gets their video game system. But they calmed down and worked it out. When Paper was 25 years old and Doc was 14 years old, Paper was a carpenter, he used to work at his parents' Carpentry/Arts and Crafts store called Paperworks. Paper was a skilled carpenter, and they were able to gain $658,878. At the time Paper reached 31 years old and Doc was 20 years old, their parents has passed away from disease. The store was closed down. The reason why the store closed down was because they don't know who could run the store as the boss of it. Then, Paper and Doc went their own ways. Paper was 35 years old and he went to the Annual Echo Creek Invent-Off. When watching the competition, he got intrigued by E. Gadd's work. He thought of being an inventor now. So he tried making some random stuff and mixing chemicals, until he found out the recipe for Interdimensional Travel. When he discovered it, he ran some experiments with it. And his genius act caused him to become a scientist. But first, he has to get his Ph. D first. Which he did, on five departments of science. He decided to move in an area 30 miles away from Echo Creek, which was his own lab. Doc came back with his medical, surgical, clinical, and pharmacy degrees and became a medical doctor. They lived together and they built their lab together. And they started working, for money too. Until Paper discovered cloning technology at age 45. Which he first tried it out on himself, which created Paypr. He took care of Paypr and gave him his own station, which he only knows Chemics, and Biochemics. Then, he was invited to be one of the people to go inside the rooms. And participated, he asked his brother if he wanted to join, and he said he will join later in another season. Same goes with Paypr. Relationships to the Gang Regular Form Jelo Elducal Not much goes on with the two of them, but they get along. Doc Luingus Paper and Doc Luingus, a.k.a. the Stacheman Duo, have a relationship of brotherly love. Like all brothers, they get in fights, work together, hangout and spend time with each other. Since Paper and Doc cares so much about each other, they do whatever they can to help each other. In Paper's Quest Chapter 1, he sacrificed his life to save his brother, and gave him his own Troll Stew that he earned from defeating the Grassland Troll. Paypr Paper, like Doc, treats his own clone as another brother in the family. Despite his looks, behaviors, and actions, they still accept him as a brother. Dimentio Paper's nemesis in Season 2. Dimentio took him and brainwashed him, and he became Mr. P. However, Paper knows how to defeat Dimentio. Gigabite Paper and Doc's pet, both of the brothers love Gigabite the Robotic Dog. When venturing to the Locked Rooms, he assigned Luingus to take care of Gigabite. L-botson Paper treats his robotic butler with respect. Sometimes he does not listen to his own butler's advice or warnings. Tronix Paper and Doc, at first, respected Tronix, because it was their creation. Paper said that it's purpose was to destroy imperfection (Make the world a better place), but it misinterpreted the purpose. During the Incident, he witnessed a man whose life was imperfect and according to his purpose, "Destroy imperfection." It deemed the human race imperfect. Paper and Doc lost respect for Tronix. Mr. P Galaximus Mr. P and Galaximus appear to be allies with each other. However, there are times when Mr. P and Galaximus kinda disagree with each other. But the alliance is still going fine. Dimentio Dimentio is Mr. P's master, and obeys his every command. Mad Doc His same brother but foster brother from a different dimension. BIOCHEMICS Mr. P trusted him until he was found out as a spy. Now Biochemics was able to now hear his plans no matter what. However Mr. P was able to dispose that thing. ROCKFLAME Mr. P requires ROCKFLAME and his organic parts to create an evil cyborg. But it wouldn't be easy, due to ROCKFLAME's power to summon cosmic objects such as meteors, and stars. Trivia * For a Mad Scientist, Paper is not serious at all. * Paper decided to call this page just Paper because he doesn't want to include numbers in his name, neither does he want to add "MarioFan." * Paper and Luingus' Middle Names are based on famous artists ** Paper's name orgins from Max Beckmann or Max Ernst. But with Maxwell instead of Max. ** Doc Luingus' name origins from Leonardo Da Vinci. * Paper used to have an ability to turn into paper mode, but this was scrapped due to Paper Mario having that ability. ** In fact, Paper Mario does not have to switch to paper mode, due to him already being paper. Category:Villains Category:Recurring antagonists Category:Original characters Category:Weapon users Category:Intelligent